Crusader Chronicles
by Samlikecheese
Summary: Not really sure if I'm going to continue with this xD my first story, basically gonna be about a young group of crusaders, intertwining with the events that happen with Yunas pilgrimage


Hanna groaned as at the flick of a wrist a shard of ice tore though an oncoming fire Flan. A girl aged 17, highly skilled in black magic, Hanna was one of the first to join the new Crusader branch in Kilika. Around 5 foot 8 in height and with long, scruffy, blond hair, defiantly sticking up here and there, wearing an interesting style of dark and light make-up, forming different patterns and markings over her face and dark smudges around her deep sapphire eyes. Sporting a knee length hooded tunic, a torn design down the middle separating the grey and bright yellow on either side. Baggy grey trousers were rapped around her legs and bright yellow boots rising to her shins covered her feet. She channeled her black magic in a unusual way, through a tiny staff that she had dubbed her 'Wand', unusual to most Guardians and Crusaders who either cast with staves, dolls or there hands.

"Stop messing about, get rid of them and lets carry on" She yelled over the clearing at the twins Étoile and Terré, who were toying with a floating eye, dodging the random jolts of energy that lunged out of it's eye. Étoile and Terré were twins, aged 15, both were around 5 foot 4 but Terré was slightly taller than Étoile. Both girls had light brown hair that looked blond in the light, Étoile's was hanging down to her shoulders, where as Terré's was pulled up into a ponytail. Terré wore knee length black shorts and a red and black studded belt. She wore a black sleeved shirt with zips going up the arms, center and back with a deep red vest top underneath. On her hands she wore black leather gloves, each finger has a small blade curling from the top of the glove, Terré was a talented thief and time mage who enjoys toying with her opponent. Where as Étoile wore a simple light peach colored dress that went up to her shoulders and stopped at the top of her knees, and white sandles. Down her arms and ankles were a large number of rubber wristbands of every color of the rainbow, 3 or small white velvet bags carrying ether and potions and bearing a small red spiral were accompanying the bands, two bags on her left arm, and one tied to her left leg. Étoile was an aspiring white mage with the slight of a blue mage.

The three girls were once again on guard duty, clearing out a corner of mushroom rock road of fiends. After the last of the floating eye's had been taken care of Hanna, Étoile and Terré returned down the road to report to Elma, there Squad leader.

As they walked they passed a group of young crusaders training with wooden swords, a middle age woman was going over the basics of the rules and regulations of the Crusaders to the young children, who seemed to be paying minimal attention, more interested in gouging some fiends eyes out.

"Now soldiers are put into groups of around 3-6 normally, tasks are given out by high ranking members of the Crusaders, and depending on the group experience the difficulty of said task will vary, from path clearing to escorting a maester"

Terré glanced here and there with a bored expression on her face

"I'm sick of guard duty! Why can't we do something important! Worthwhile! I mea-" she complained until she was cut off.

Hanna had stopped in her tracks, turned to her left and glared at Terré.

"Shut" she grabbed Terré swiftly by the shoulders, her deep blue eyes squinting menacingly "Up".

Étoile giggled quietly at the terrified look on Terré's face, until she realized it wasn't from Hanna, Étoile turned around and saw a creature smashing it's way towards them, liquid dripping from it's strange pink face, looking like some sort of misshapen scorpion.

"What is that thing?!" Étoile gasped

"It's are chance of getting noticed thats what it is!" Terré taunted until Hanna warned her

"This is serious Terré! That was meant to be some of the bait for Operation Mi'hen!" she drew out her wand from her long sleeves and murmured

"All we can do is hold it back for now" as she looked back at the defenseless post, full of students which would be squashed in an instant by this disgusting Sin spawn.

"Yeah thats what im talking about!" Terré cheered as she slammed her foot to the ground and raised her fists, ready to fight.

"Étoile, analysis?" Hanna asked, dreading the worst

Étoile nodded hastily and put her palms out toward the fiend, closing her eyes

"Be careful, this Fiend isn't like any we've fought before" Étoile whispered, her eyes still shut. She raised a trembling hand

"It's claws, there like shield's" she said as she drew circles in the air "a..and it can spit out an acidic liquid after it has time to build it up" she finished

"Hmm...this could be fun" Hanna half grinned as she twirled her wand, causing a sheet of thin ice to appear around the creatures wretched feet. It turned on them, Hanna glared back at it, wand at the ready, Étoile shuffled left and right nervously, and nodded at Terré who laughed, raised her fists and yelled

"Come get some!"

Hanna simply glanced at her, not even bothering to argue.


End file.
